


The Dream SMP

by Mayawastakennotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: #dreamsmp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayawastakennotfound/pseuds/Mayawastakennotfound
Summary: (This may not be accurate according to the lore.)-[CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THE EVENTS OF THE DREAM SMP].Things were fine from the start. Just a normal SMP, right?...That’s what they all thought.
Kudos: 3





	1. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> [MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THE EVENTS OF THE DREAM SMP]

-

(Dream’s POV)

We started in a large spruce forest that connected up to large empty mountains with a large but cold ocean on the other side. The wind was cold, but somewhat refreshing. The area was quiet and peaceful. I was there with just one friend. George.

We gathered food, tools, and armor and made ourself a nether portal at the top of the empty mountain where we had discovered a lava pool. Although, as soon as we went through the portal, we were unlucky. “I’m getting through first, I’m getting through first! YAAAAYY!” I yelled in excitement. 

The world loaded in, and we were stranded in the middle of a large lava lake. “Wait what?” George said in confusion as he looked down below the portal. I wheezed as I started to bridge across the lava lake with cobblestone that I had collected. As soon as we got to land, I started to collect some netherrack for our journey. Once I was done, I climbed over a small hill to discover a small crimson forest. “Look at this! I’m collecting all of it!” I said as I collected some crimson roots and fungus. George and I collected some of the crimson plants as George wandered off to discover new stuff. I looked up.

(George’s POV)

“Oh look up there, he’s here! He’s here!” Dream said. I looked around in confusion. “Who’s here?” Dream started to tower up to where the piglin was. “I’m gonna kill him!” “Who?” I asked. As Dream towered he responded slowly. “Uhh, the.. the man.” I didn’t bother to interrupt with Dream’s shenanigans. As I was walking by, I saw a piglin fall down in front of me. “WOAH!” I yelled startled. I looked up to see Dream, “WHAT?” “I got it!” He wheezed. I started to laugh along. “That scared me.”   
  


(Dream’s POV)

After a while, I went back to the portal to bridge to another area. “You went where?” George asked. “I’m back at the portal.” I answered almost immediately. “I’m lost.” George replied.

As I bridged across to the other area, George made his way back to the portal and join along with me to adventure the other biome. As we adventured, we came across a structure. George gasped. “FORTRESS!” “Where?” I asked confused. “Wait is it a fortress or is it a bastion?” George questioned. As I started to run back to George, I saw what he saw. “Oh it is a bastion!” I said in shock. After a while of digging around and wandering the tunnels of the bastion, we had made it to the very middle. We jumped down to the bottom and attempted to loot the chests. Bad idea. We were attacked.  
  


This day was fun. It was a start to something new. Although, it won’t last for long.


	2. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has read this! Enjoy this chapter!

-

(Dream’s POV)

It had been a while since I have started the SMP, and I figured that it was time I would invite more members. I had added Sapnap, Ponk, and Alyssa. But then, I had made a great mistake. I added TommyInnit.

(Tommy’s POV)

It was my first day on the SMP. It was my job to join and piss everyone off. Nothing could go wrong, right? Dream had given me 2 rules before I had joined. No stealing, and no griefing.

After a while of hanging out with them in the community house, I was getting tired of it. I then killed George and tried to walk out of the community house until I was shot down by Dream. “Follow me.” Dream had told me. I the followed him to a courthouse while he aimed a crossbow at me. The moment I walked in, I played around with the levers which one of them opened up to a small pit of lava. I then ran out of the courthouse, until I was shot down by Dream once again.

When I had spawned back at the community house, I opened up a chest full of buckets of tropical fish. I took 4, thinking that they wouldn’t know. “Put them back.” George had said. “Make me bitch boy.” I had replied. I pulled out a golden sword in attempt to kill him not realizing the durability on it. It broke within one hit. I tried to run out and immediately surrendered when George chased me down with an iron axe. “Say sorry.” George demanded. I immediately replied, “To who?” I turned around and immediately was killed by George.

When I joined the server my goal was to piss everyone off. “Let’s kill the ender dragon.” I said. Dream immediately replied, “No.” He then started immediately shooting me with a crossbow. “Go to jail.” George had said to me.

When I walked into the jail, I broke one of the levers and stood in the front of the jail cell. “Enter the jail.” George said. I was then pushed into the jail cell by George. I smiled when I had realized I had wood on me. I crafted a crafting table, and then made myself a wooden pickaxe. “Oh no, what to do?” In attempt to distract him, I added, “Look it is Sapnap. He is behind you.” George looked behind him for one second, and looked back at me. Both Dream and George were standing in front of the cell with crossbows aiming at me. “You are on trial for the murder of George.” Dream explained. George added, “What do you say in your defense?” “I have never murdered anyone, especially women.” I replied.  
I looked behind me and started to break a chain with my fist and was punched immediately. “Leave the chains alone.” George said. I looked back at him and said, “Bitch boy.” Dream looked at me, “Sleep.” I shifted my gaze to Dream and responded, “Or what green man? I will escape.” I then started to break the iron bars with my pickaxe and then walked out until I immediately was killed by Dream by his crossbow once again. When I respawned, George immediately started to run at me. When we fought, he realized he was low and started to run off until he jumped off a small hill and died of fall damage. I laughed and picked up his stuff. Dream then ran at me and immediately killed me. When I respawned again, I saw George. “BITCH BOY IS A BITCH!” I yelled. George died and I responded, “Out bitched once again, by the king.” I was then cut off when I turned around and killed me.

I respawned and started to walk out of the community house until Dream followed me out with a crossbow. “Tommy, you are sentenced.” I looked at him, “Hello Dream.” Dream then added, “You are banished for 1 week.” Confused, I replied, “Why?” Dream seemed angry with me. It has gotten so bad that Dream is trying to ban me from his own Minecraft server. “You must go at least 1000 blocks away for the murder of George.” Dream said. “Oh okay.” I said walking away.

When I started walking away, George then appeared from around the corner, so I backed up and started walking the other way, but George ran at me and started attacking me, but I kept outsmarting him. It went on for 5 minutes until I was killed by him.  
When I respawned, I opened a chest and stole 6 diamonds, 9 golden apples, and golden leggings. I turned around after I gathered those and immediately got killed by Dream with an iron sword.  
Dream then had teleported me away to a tundra repeatedly. I was killed repeatedly by mobs. After a few minutes of chatting with Dream and annoying him, they banned me. When I was unbanned, I immediately died to a polar bear and was banned again. Then blocked on Twitter. When I was unbanned I continued to annoy them. I should have never done that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will continue to add more chapters. I have been a bit busy recently, but I will try my best to add more chapters! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to add a chapter every week (Depending on how my schedule goes). Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
